La vie ne tient qu'à un fil
by Vorbei
Summary: Parfois on craque, on explose, on hurle. D'autres fois on se tait et tous s'arrange... enfin c'est ce qu'on croie...


Un petit OS entre deux chapitresXDD Histoire triste surnotrechèreHinata

petite précision:

C'est Hinata qui raconte jusqu'a la separation

Disclaimer: L'univers de Naruto ne m'appartient pas

Bonne lecture

**

* * *

**

**La vie ne tient qu'à un fil**

Est-ce mes larmes que je sens couler sur mes joues ou bien est-ce la pluie qui tombe sans cesse depuis ce matin ? Je ferme mes yeux, des yeux si extraordinaires que tant ont convoité mais aujourd'hui je suis seule, et je le resterai jusqu'à la fin…

J'ai vraiment cru que je ne souffrirai plus de ma situation dans cette famille… j'ai même eu la sottise de croire qu'il m'aimait…

Eux… eux ils croient qu'ils n'ont pas besoin d'amour car ils ont le pouvoir. Ils se croient supérieur mais au fond ce sont des lâches, ils ont simplement peur de souffrir de l'amour alors ils se forment une carapace… ils se foutent de faire souffrir… ils ne voient qu'eux… un monstre d'égoïsme dans un corps d'hommes, c'est ce qu'ils sont.

Lui… lui il est différent, il voit la souffrance car il l'a vécue… c'est sûrement pour ça que je suis tombée amoureuse… mais aimer est une chose, être aimée en est une autre… je n'ai pas réussi à me faire aimer, ni de lui, ni de personne d'autre d'ailleurs…

Ce matin était pourtant un matin comme tous les autres…

Je me suis réveillée à 5h00 comme tous les matins, je me suis levée et préparée pour finalement descendre prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Mon père m'attendait, ça m'a un peu étonnée mais nos relations s'étaient améliorées depuis quelques temps alors je ne me suis pas posé de questions… J'aurais peut-être dû… ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose de toute façon… Il n'a même pas pris la peine de me dire bonjour… il m'a vue, il a prononcé mon prénom, je me suis assise. Il m'a parlée de ma sœur, qu'elle avait grandi, qu'elle s'était améliorée… je me suis peu à peu énervée, alors je lui ai demandé d'aller droit au but, d'arrêter de tourner autours du pot. Mon père m'a demandé de ma calmer, je n'en avais pas envie. C'est là où il a commencé à se mettre en colère, il me disait que je ne devais pas être si insolente et que je devais lui obéir, que je devrais obéir toute ma vie. Je me suis levée, il m'a hurlé de rester assise et il m'a finalement dit que je ne serais jamais à la tête de ce clan avec ce comportement, je l'ai défié du regard et il m'a dit… il m'a dit qu'il aurai préféré que je ne sois jamais née… je suis parti en courant avant d'avoir eu le temps d'entendre la fin de sa phrase.

J'ai erré dans les rues de Konoha, sous la pluie. Mes cheveux se collaient à mon visage… J'ai marché sans m'arrêter, mon cœur était serré mais les larmes ne coulaient pas… Au bout d'un moment, la faim a commencé à me tirailler. Je ne voulais pas retourner chez moi et je n'avais nul part où aller… j'ai alors pensé à lui et sans réfléchir je suis allé chez lui, j'ai frappé à sa porte. Mon cœur a fait un bond lorsqu'il m'a ouvert, lorsqu'il m'a souri, lorsqu'il m'a invité à entrer…

Nous avons discuté, j'étais mal à l'aise et pourtant heureuse… jusqu'à ce qu'elle frappe à cette porte… Il s'est excusé et est allé ouvrir… elle…elle s'est jetée dans ses bras… elle l'a embrassé et lui… lui s'est laissé faire. Je me suis levée brusquement et, prétextant un rendez-vous, je suis partie… je me suis mise à pleurer… je pensais à lui, à elle, à ma famille… je suis seule… alors une idée m'est venue… j'ai été chercher un objet et je suis venu ici, à l'endroit où je m'entraîne habituellement… mes larmes ne cessent de couler… Je soulève le katana, la lame est tourné vers moi et je l'enfonce dans mon ventre, je retire immédiatement la lame… je tombe par terre… j'ai mal… ma vue se brouille… je pleure…

- Hinata !

Qui est-ce ?

- Hinata ! Non !

Naruto ? Il me prend dans ses bras… je ne distingue que des formes… Naruto, c'est toi ?

- Hinata, bat-toi ! Akamaru, vas chercher de l'aide !

Kiba ?... Pourquoi ?... je suis faible… mes yeux se ferment…

- Hinata ! Reste éveillée ! Ne me laisse pas ! Hinata ! Je t'aime !

Kiba ?... Tu… tu m'aimes ?

- Hinata, reste avec moi !

… je ne peux plus… je n'ai plus la force… excuse moi Kiba… je n'étais pas… si seule finalement………………………………………………………………

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, la famille Hyuga, les anciens Genin et ami(e)s d'Hinata et d'autres personnes l'ayant connue était tous autours de sa tombe.

Le père d'Hinata pleurait, on l'avait rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais, vu dans un tel état. Il repensait à leurs dernières discussions, il voulait la protéger, Hinabi aurait été plus forte aux commandes de leur clan, Hinata était bien trop fragile… il aurait tellement préféré qu'elle ne naisse pas dans ce clan, qu'elle est une vie plus simple…

Sa sœur était à côté de lui, dans le même état. Il s'accroupit, la serra dans ses bras et il s'excusa…

A côtés d'eux, tous les sensei, Iruka, Kakashi, Kurenai et Asuma, étaient là, un voile de tristesse barrait leurs visages. Une larme coula le long du visage de Kurenai.

Kiba ne cessait de pleurer, Akamaru était dans ses bras…

Et alors que les larmes de ceux qui avaient aimés Hinata coulaient, le soleil, lui, brillait, un ciel sans nuage pour une journée bien triste…


End file.
